"The Very Hateful Eight" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|Topher> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes into the main lodge, where the remaining eight campers are being served their breakfast as Don waits to make an announcement* 16:01 * Shawn| checks his food for traces of the undead 16:01 * Samey3 eats her breakfast. 16:01 <@Don|Topher> T: *goes and sits beside Samey* 16:01 * Jasmine| sees Shawn sitting with Leonard and goes to sit with Amy and Rodney. 16:02 <@Don|Topher> D: Campers, there are only eight of you left on Wawanakwa. 16:02 <@Don|Topher> D: Over the past five weeks, you've voted off seven of your peers and watched them take the humiliating Flush o' Shame to Loserville. 16:02 <@Don|Topher> D: Max! 16:02 <@Don|Topher> D: Scarlett! 16:02 <@Don|Topher> D: Sugar! 16:03 <@Don|Topher> D: Samey! 16:03 <@Don|Topher> D: Beardo! 16:03 <@Don|Topher> D: Ella! 16:03 <@Don|Topher> D: Sky! 16:03 <@Don|Topher> D: And Ella - AGAIN! 16:04 <@Don|Topher> D: Now it's down to you guys, and today's challenge involves a whole lot of cooperation and sweat. 16:04 <@Don|Topher> D: Mostly sweat. 16:04 <@Don|Topher> D: *holds up a small handkerchief* 16:04 <@Samey3> Is that a blindfold? 16:04 <@Don|Topher> T: Aw, this isn't about to get weird, is it? 16:05 <@Don|Topher> D: You'll be partnered up with one other person and in order to win invincibility, both of you must successfully complete all four of today's challenges while ONE of you is blind! 16:05 <@Don|Topher> D: The catch? You don't pick your partners - I do! 16:05 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the forest, where a trapeze has been configured over a pond filled with jellyfish* 16:05 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy and Rodney, Dave and Shawn, Jasmine and Topher, and Leonard and Samey... 16:05 <@Don|Topher> D: Hope you guys can learn to get along, because you'll be in teams for the whole day. 16:06 <+Rodney|> (CONF) Me and Amy are partners! It's like the dynamic duo all over again. :) 16:06 <+Shawn|> (conf) Dave's a neat freak who wouldn't survive one day in a zombie apocalypse. I'd rather get anyone but him. 16:06 <+Dave|> (conf) Shawn?? The zombie guy with two girlfriends? He's a walking health violation! 16:06 <+Jasmine|> (Conf) I think I've talked to Topher like once this whole game... He's nice, but not really concentrated. I want a partner who's committed to this game! 16:06 <@Don|Topher> T: (conf) It's a bummer that I didn't get paired up with Samey, but Jasmine's the strongest player! I just hope she doesn't get all competitive like she usually does. 16:06 <+Leonard09> (conf) Which one is Samey? 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: And now, the blind trapeze! 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond... 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: Which is full of stinging jellyfish. 16:07 <+Leonard09> Jellyfish???? 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: You heard me! 16:08 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy and Leonard will stand blindfolded on the platform until their partners tell them when to jump. 16:08 <@Don|Topher> D: Hopefully, they'll catch you - or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. 16:08 <+Rodney|> Don't be nervous Amy, we got this! 16:08 <+Rodney|> Just trust in the Rodney. :D 16:08 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Amy and Leonard on the platform as Rodney and Samey tell them when to jump* 16:09 * Amy13 clings onto the side of the trapeze. 16:09 <+Leonard09> Samey? Can I jump now? 16:09 <@Samey3> Wait... 16:09 <@Samey3> ...okay... 16:09 <@Samey3> ...and... 16:10 <@Samey3> ...now jump! 16:10 <+Leonard09> *jumps* 16:10 * Samey3 catches Leonard successfully. 16:10 <@Samey3> Whoo! 16:10 <+Leonard09> Nice :D 16:11 <@Amy13> Okay, Rodney! 16:11 <@Amy13> You ready? 16:11 <+Rodney|> .. Ready as a beaver climbing a mountain! 16:11 <+Rodney|> Jump, Amy! 16:11 <@Amy13> Now?! 16:11 <+Rodney|> NOW! 16:12 * Amy13 hesitates, then jumps. 16:12 * Amy13 falls into the water and gets electrocuted. 16:12 <@Amy13> Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:12 <+Leonard09> :0! 16:12 <@Don|Topher> T: *cringes* 16:12 <+Rodney|> Oh.. I think you jumped too late. 16:13 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Dave and Jasmine on the platform as Shawn and Topher tell them when to jump* 16:13 <@Don|Topher> D: Okay, after Amy's... accident... 16:13 <@Don|Topher> D: We removed the jellyfish from the pool and replaced them with adorable rubber ducks! 16:13 <@Samey3> :) 16:13 <@Don|Topher> D: Just try not to lose this time, guys. 16:14 <+Shawn|> Alright Dave....all set?? 16:14 <+Dave|> :| *gulps* 16:14 <+Dave|> Yep! 16:14 <@Don|Topher> T: Jasmine, I tooootally got this. 16:14 <@Don|Topher> T: You can trust me! 16:15 <+Jasmine|> I guess. 16:15 <@Don|Topher> T: Okay, you good? 16:15 <+Jasmine|> Yeah. 16:15 <+Jasmine|> Wait no! 16:15 <+Jasmine|> Wait, just kidding, yeah. 16:15 <+Jasmine|> Go ahead! 16:16 <@Don|Topher> T: Okay! One... 16:16 <+Shawn|> One... 16:16 <@Don|Topher> T: Two... 16:16 <+Shawn|> Two... 16:16 <@Don|Topher> T: *looks at his reflection in the water* 16:16 <+Shawn|> Three... 16:17 <+Shawn|> Jump! 16:17 <@Don|Topher> T: Oh, uh, jump! 16:17 * Jasmine| jumps, flailing her arms as she screams. 16:17 <+Dave|> *JUMPS AND SLAMS BODIES WITH JASMINE* 16:17 <+Jasmine|> UGH! 16:18 <+Dave|> WHOA-- Aaaaah!!! 16:18 <+Dave|> *flops into the water, dragging her with me* 16:18 <@Don|Topher> D: Yeah, not sure what that was, but I think it's pretty obvious that... 16:18 <@Don|Topher> D: Leonard and Samey win the first challenge! 16:18 <@Samey3> We did it!! 16:18 <+Leonard09> Woo-hoo! 16:19 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the beach, which has been converted into a boot camp-style obstacle course* 16:19 <@Don|Topher> D: For part two, Rodney, Topher, Samey, and Shawn must all put on their blindfolds. 16:19 <@Don|Topher> D: Then Amy, Jasmine, Leonard, and Dave must guide their partner through the obsta-KILL course and to the Dock of Shame. 16:19 <@Don|Topher> T: *snatches the blindfold from Jasmine and puts it on* 16:19 * Jasmine| glares at Topher. 16:19 <+Leonard09> *hands blindfold to Samey* You can trust me partner! 16:20 <+Rodney|> I'm sure with your leadership, we can do it! @Amy 16:20 <@Amy13> Yeah! 16:20 <@Amy13> Hopefully I don't screw up as badly as you did. :) 16:20 * Rodney| gulps and puts on the blindfold. 16:20 <@Don|Topher> D: The first team to tag the lifeguard chair will win. 16:20 <@Don|Topher> D: *blows whistle* Okay campers, let's go! 16:21 * Amy13 starts guiding Rodney. 16:21 <@Amy13> Alright, over the tires! 16:21 * Rodney| walks over the tires. 16:21 <+Dave|> Gee...uh, move straight? 16:21 * Shawn| moves straight 16:21 * Samey3 walks over tires. 16:22 <+Leonard09> Make a left! 16:22 <@Don|Topher> T: *adjusts the blindfold* This is so tight. :@ 16:22 <+Jasmine|> Who cares, keep moving! We don't have time! 16:22 <+Leonard09> There's a tire right in front of you,Samey! 16:22 <+Leonard09> Just levitate over it! 16:22 <@Samey3> Um, I don't think I can do that. 16:23 * Samey3 trips on her feet and falls over. 16:23 <@Samey3> Ow! 16:23 <@Don|Topher> T: *moves forward slowly* 16:23 <+Jasmine|> Watch out for the tires to the east! 16:23 <@Don|Topher> T: East?! 16:23 <@Don|Topher> T: Who knows what east is? :@ 16:24 <@Don|Topher> T: *trips over a tire and falls face-first into one* 16:24 <@Amy13> Ugh, hurry up Rodney! 16:24 <@Amy13> What are you, BLIND?! 16:24 <+Rodney|> YES! 16:24 <+Rodney|> I AM BLIND!! 16:25 <@Amy13> At the rate you're going, we're never going to win. 16:25 <@Don|Topher> T: *gets up and has a tire around his neck* 16:25 <@Don|Topher> T: I'm good! I'm good. 16:25 * Amy13 sticks out foot and trips Topher. 16:25 <@Don|Topher> T: *stumbles into a mud puddle* 16:25 <@Don|Topher> T: Whoa-oh! 16:26 <+Jasmine|> HEY! You did that on purpose! @Amy 16:26 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, Jasmine! 16:26 <@Amy13> I would never. :D 16:26 <+Rodney|> I can't see where I'm going, Amy.. 16:26 <+Rodney|> .. Hello? 16:26 <+Dave|> Ok now go left! Now! 16:27 * Shawn| goes left 16:27 <+Dave|> You're clear, Shawn! Run to the finish! 16:27 * Shawn| runs and touches the lifeguard chair 16:27 <@Don|Topher> D: Point to Dave and Shawn! 16:27 <+Dave|> Whoo!! 16:27 <+Dave|> Guess you really do have good instinct. 16:28 * Amy13 turns around. 16:28 <@Amy13> Um, WHERE is Rodney?! 16:28 * Rodney| starts walking into the ocean. 16:28 <@Amy13> :o 16:28 <@Amy13> No! 16:28 <@Amy13> Rodney, no! 16:29 * Rodney| continues to walk into the ocean. 16:29 <@Amy13> Rodney! 16:29 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the teams sitting in canoes on the lake as Don stands on the beach nearby* 16:29 <@Don|Topher> D: Your next challenge is a canoe race around Wawanakwa. 16:29 <@Don|Topher> D: The first team to successfully circumnavigate the entire island and reach the finish line will win. 16:29 <@Don|Topher> D: And don't worry, I'll keep things interesting by providing some... obstacles for you! :) 16:30 <@Don|Topher> D: We had some explosives left over from the tobogganing challenge and I just hate to waste. 16:30 * Samey3 gasps. 16:30 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy, Jasmine, Leonard, and Dave, you'll be steering blindfolded while your partners give you directions. 16:30 <@Don|Topher> D: And let's try to make this fast - I have a date with exfoliation at four. 16:30 * Samey3 hands Leonard the blindfold. 16:30 <@Samey3> Good luck, okay? 16:31 <+Dave|> Yay... *puts blindfold on* 16:31 <+Jasmine|> Do me a favor and try to pay attention this time. @Topher 16:31 * Jasmine| puts on blindfold. 16:31 <@Don|Topher> T: Pffft. Whatever. 16:31 * Amy13 puts on the blindfold so she can still peek out of one eye. 16:31 <+Rodney|> We can win this, Amy! 16:32 <@Amy13> Oh, trust me, you don't even need to guide me. 16:32 <@Amy13> I know exactly what I'm doing. 16:32 <+Rodney|> Wow.. 16:32 <+Rodney|> (CONF) Am I lucky to have a teammate that knows her geometry of the island. :D 16:32 <@Don|Topher> D: Ready... set... 16:33 <@Don|Topher> D: *takes out a gun and fires it into the air, causing a helicopter to crash nearby* 16:33 <@Don|Topher> D: Uhhh. Special effects? :| 16:33 <@Don|Topher> D: Just go. :@ 16:33 * Dave| starts rowing 16:33 * Jasmine| begins to row with the others. 16:33 <+Jasmine|> Alright, just tell me when to turn! 16:34 <@Don|Topher> T: Are you kidding? I've got this. 16:34 <+Jasmine|> Let's hope so. 16:34 <@Samey3> Ok, Leonard. Now go left. 16:34 <@Samey3> Now right. 16:34 <+Leonard09> Uh wait what? 16:35 <@Don|Topher> T: Aaaaaaand turn right. 16:35 * Jasmine| turns right, very sharply. 16:35 <+Shawn|> Rocks! Careful of the rocks, Dave! 16:35 <+Shawn|> Go right a bit 16:35 <+Dave|> I dont think there's any-- ah!! *jerks the boat right* 16:35 <@Don|Topher> D: Our campers are now entering what I like to call Coconut Alley. 16:36 <+Dave|> Cocowhat-- *is hit* 16:36 <+Dave|> YEAOCH!! 16:36 <+Shawn|> Where did tha- *gets hit* OW! 16:36 <@Don|Topher> T: *uses his oar to whack away a coconut headed for Jasmine's head* 16:36 * Amy13 grabs a coconut and grins. 16:36 <@Amy13> Rodney, take this coconut and fire it back at another team! 16:37 <+Rodney|> B-but, that's not what friends do.. 16:37 <@Amy13> They're not our friends, they're the competition. 16:37 <@Amy13> Hit Jasmine NOW! 16:37 <+Rodney|> Amy, I can't! She's nice to me! 16:37 <@Amy13> I SAID DO IT. 16:37 <+Rodney|> Well, I SAID. NO. 16:38 * Amy13 turns around and glares at Rodney. 16:38 <@Amy13> That's it Rodney, you are so-- 16:38 * Amy13 hits an explosive and the canoe goes flying. 16:38 <@Amy13> AHHHHHHHHHH! 16:38 <+Rodney|> AHHHHHHHH 16:38 <+Leonard09> :0! 16:39 <+Leonard09> (Conf) Other Samey sure is mean....but with the right displacement spell,banishing her would be an easy feat!! 16:39 <@Don|Topher> T: *crosses the finish line* 16:39 <@Don|Topher> T: Woohoo, we did it! 16:39 <+Jasmine|> We did? 16:39 * Jasmine| lifts the blindfold. 16:39 <+Jasmine|> WE DID! 16:40 * Jasmine| gives Topher a massive bear hug. 16:40 <@Don|Topher> D: Congratulations to Topher and Jasmine! On to part four... 16:40 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the pairs in the forest again standing by tables with the eliminated contestants' wooden heads on them* 16:40 <@Don|Topher> D: Lastly, today's final challenge requires Rodney, Shawn, Topher, and Samey to put on their blindfolds. 16:40 <@Don|Topher> D: Meanwhile, everybody else will help their partner assemble these wooden heads in the order in which your fellow campers got eliminated. 16:41 * Dave| holds up Samey's head and sighs 16:41 <+Dave|> I don't wanna do that :s 16:41 <@Don|Topher> D: Guess you'll be losing this challenge then. 16:41 <@Don|Topher> D: So far, all of the teams have a point except for Amy and Rodney, who could still pull a stopper. 16:41 <@Don|Topher> D: Best of luck. It's time for heads to ROLL. *blows into his whistle* 16:42 <+Dave|> Okay Shawn, grab the roundest head you can feel to your right. 16:42 <+Dave|> Thats Max 16:42 <+Shawn|> Got it. 16:42 <@Amy13> We all know the dwarf was kicked out day two. 16:42 <@Amy13> Put him first. @Rodney 16:42 * Rodney| feels the wooden heads. 16:43 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, before next YEAR, please. >.> 16:43 <+Leonard09> Search for the head of a gremlin, Samey! 16:43 <@Samey3> Umm, okay? 16:43 <@Don|Topher> T: *feeling Sugar's head* Who's this? This is definitely Beardo. 16:43 <+Jasmine|> That's Sugar. 16:43 <+Jasmine|> The head north- I mean, left, grab that one. 16:44 <@Don|Topher> T: *grabs Scarlett's head* 16:44 <+Jasmine|> Great. Okay grab that Sugar head, you JUST had it. 16:44 * Rodney| puts Sugar's head on the totem. 16:44 <@Amy13> Gross! 16:44 <@Amy13> Here I was hoping I'd never have to see Sugar's ugly mug again. 16:44 <+Rodney|> .. That's not nice! o: 16:45 * Samey3 feels for Beardo's head. 16:45 <@Samey3> I got Beardo. 16:45 <+Leonard09> After him it was Sugar! With the big hair! 16:45 * Shawn| searches around for Ella's head, placing it next to Max 16:45 <+Shawn|> Is that it? 16:46 <+Dave|> No, that's Ella, we need Scarlett! 16:46 * Rodney| grabs Ella's head. 16:46 <@Amy13> Sky's next. 16:46 <+Rodney|> Good, you didn't say anything mean this time. 16:46 <@Amy13> Why are you still talking? :@ 16:46 <@Amy13> Get back to work! 16:47 * Shawn| picks up Sky, placing it down 16:47 <+Leonard09> Alright! After Sky it was definitely Ella again... 16:47 <@Don|Topher> T: *places Sky on top of Beardo* 16:47 <+Jasmine|> I don't think there's too many left. 16:47 <+Jasmine|> We might actually win this thing! 16:47 <@Don|Topher> D: We have a WINNER! 16:48 <+Jasmine|> Or not. 16:48 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy and Rodney have won... 16:48 <@Don|Topher> D: Oh wait! 16:48 <@Don|Topher> D: Looks like you guys put Scarlett in the wrong spot. xD 16:48 <@Amy13> UGH. Rodney! 16:48 <@Amy13> Can't you do anything right?! 16:49 <+Rodney|> UM. 16:49 <+Rodney|> I LISTENED TO YOUR DIRECTION, AMY. 16:49 <+Rodney|> MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED BEING MEAN FOR A SECOND, YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE SOME FRIENDS HERE. 16:49 * Amy13 gasps. 16:49 * Rodney| grabs Scarlett's head from the totem and it all crashes down on them. 16:50 <@Amy13> Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:50 <+Rodney|> AHHH. 16:50 <+Leonard09> Yikes! 16:50 <+Jasmine|> Ouch. 16:50 <@Don|Topher> D: Well, since Amy and Rodney are complete shams... 16:50 <@Don|Topher> D: The winners are Samey and Leonard! 16:51 * Samey3 high-fives Leonard. 16:51 <+Leonard09> :D Teamwork!! 16:51 <@Amy13> Rodney, we need to talk. :@ 16:51 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Amy and Rodney outside of the cabins* 16:51 * Amy13 walks out of her cabin holding an ice pack on her head. 16:51 * Rodney| waits outside. 16:52 <@Amy13> You know Rodney. 16:52 <@Amy13> After putting up with your CRAPPY attitude all day, it's clear we are not friends anymore. 16:52 <+Rodney|> Ditto! 16:52 <@Amy13> But we were the only team who didn't score a point. 16:52 <@Amy13> Which means who are the others gonna have to vote for? Us. 16:53 <+Rodney|> You think we should vote together? 16:53 <+Rodney|> Who do you wanna send home? o: 16:53 <@Amy13> I'd say Samey, but she's immune. 16:53 <@Amy13> Who do YOU think the weakest player is right now? 16:53 * Rodney| gulps. 16:54 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony* 16:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Tonight, the first marshmallows go to Leonard and Samey. 16:54 <+Leonard09> :D!! Alright!! 16:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Jasmine. 16:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Topher. 16:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Shawn. 16:55 <@Don|Topher> D: Aaaaaaaaaand Rodney. 16:55 <+Rodney|> Yay! 16:55 * Rodney| swallows his marshmallow whole. 16:55 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy and Dave! One of you is going home tonight. 16:55 * Dave| looks at Amy 16:56 <@Amy13> Don, I don't really care if I go home. 16:56 <@Amy13> I'll always cherish the great friendships I made here. :) 16:56 <+Dave|> Aw thanks Amy. 16:56 <+Dave|> Sorry i thought you were an evil cow. :D 16:56 <@Amy13> What?! 16:56 <@Don|Topher> D: Amy, you're safe. Dave, you're outta here. 16:57 <@Amy13> TAKE THAT, FREAK. 16:57 * Amy13 sticks her tongue out at Dave. 16:57 * Dave| silently meeps 16:57 <@Don|Topher> D: *screen flashes over to Dave in the Flush of Shame* 16:57 <+Dave|> *looks over and doesnt see Topher or Samey* 16:58 <+Dave|> Oh... :( 16:58 <+Dave|> I thought all my friends would be here. 16:58 <@Don|Topher> D: Yeah, nobody really cared that much. 16:58 <+Dave|> *sighs* Just get on with it already -_- 16:58 <@Don|Topher> D: *flushes Dave down* 16:59 <+Dave|> Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Un sanitaaaaryyyyy!! 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Seven down, seven to go! 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Who will sink? 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: And who will stay afloat? 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Find out next time on our most shocking episode yet of... WAWANAKWA! 17:00 <@Don|Topher> -- END -- T T T